Lighting devices with wireless communication capability use antennas for transmission and reception of wireless signals. For example, switches, dimmers, wallstations, power outlets, lighting fixtures, etc. may communicate wirelessly with other devices such as lighting control devices, lighting fixtures as well as network gateway devices. The antennas of lighting devices, such as switches, are often built as a unit with other components of the lighting devices that are generally positioned within metal enclosures. Because of the shielding effect of metal, the metal enclosures may reduce the effectiveness of the antenna in receiving and transmitting wireless signals. Thus, a solution that reduces the effect of the metal housings on antennas of lighting devices is desirable.